My Shadow
by daigokkun
Summary: "Mendekapnya. Memeluknya. Menelusuri telapak tangannya yang kecil. Ia merindukannya—semua tentangnya." Aomine Daiki, terjebak dalam sisi lemah dirinya akan Kuroko Tetsuya. After Touou vs Seirin Interhigh match.


Hallo mina-san, saya masih baru disini, nyoba-nyoba upload fic Kurobas alay yang udah agak lama saya bikin XDD Kalo ada kesalahan tolong kasih tau saya yak, saya rada bego soalnya /heh

* * *

**"My Shadow"**

Sedari tadi Aomine Daiki masih berbaring di sana. Mendongak menatap langit—menyipitkan kedua matanya karena silau—kemudian memejamkan kelopak matanya. Tak lama tubuhnya tergerak gelisah, memiringkan badannya sehingga tak lagi menatap sang langit yang saat itu berwarna biru muda dengan semburat kapas berwarna putih. Biru muda. _Pria mungil itu_—ck. Aomine berdecak kesal. Seketika sekelabat bayangan si pria mungil memenuhi kepalanya. Berputar seperti sebuah kaset nostalgia yang tak bisa lagi ia raih. "Tetsu—" pria berkulit cokelat tua itu berguman sebuah nama. Tetsu. Sebuah nama yang tidak bisa lepas dari pikirannya semenjak sekelabat memori itu kembali mengejar dirinya.

Tangannya menggenggam erat—Aomine berdecak kesal. Merasa tidak lagi berguna. Merasa bahwa dirinya telah melakukan kesalahan terbesar dalam hidupnya.

"Tetsu—"

Lagi-lagi nama itu terucap. Teringat dirinya ketika pertandingan terakhir Touou melawan Seirin. Mempertanyakan keegoisan dan harga diri memuakkan yang tidak bisa ia buang sehingga menyakiti hati pria mungil itu. Wajah Kuroko Tetsuya membayang jelas dalam kepalanya. Kedua bola mata biru muda itu menatap kecewa, namun tidak terlihat raut keputus-asaan. Seolah menatap menembus dirinya. Raut wajah itu—raut yang membuatnya ingin kembali merengkuh tubuh mungil Kuroko. Mendekapnya. Memeluknya. Menelusuri telapak tangannya yang kecil. Ia merindukannya—semua tentangnya.

.

.

"Dai-channnn!" Sebuah suara memanggil. Perempuan. Tak lagi asing baginya. Momoi. Aomine enggan beranjak. Berpura-pura tidak mendengar apapun dan tetap memejamkan mata. Di kepalanya saat ini hanya ada sebuah nama. Kuroko Tetsuya.

"Dai-chan aku tahu kau pura-pura tidur! Sampai kapan kamu mau bolos latihan seperti ini terus?—huh," Momoi Satsuki mulai tidak sabar dan menarik-narik kerah baju Aomine agar lelaki bertinggi 192 cm itu mau bangun.

"O—ooi, Satsuki, tinggalin gue sendiri—gue butuh privasi, gue butuh tidur," masih mengelak, Aomine menepis tangan Momoi dengan halus dan membalikkan tubuhnya membelakangi Momoi. Cewek berambut merah muda itu kembali bersuara, "Tapi kita akan membutuhkan Dai-chan di pertandingan selanjutnya—"

"Berisik!" Sela Aomine dengan sedikit kasar. Membuat cewek itu terdiam. Suasana menjadi tegang untuk beberapa saat.

"Apakah ini karena Tetsu-kun?"—_deg_, Aomine spontan mendongak, menatap wajah Momoi dengan alis berkerut—tidak senang, sebelum wajah tertekuk itu kembali berpaling.

"Ck—apa hubungannya ama dia?! Udah deh gue ngantuk—" Lelaki itu terus mengelak. Tidak ingin Momoi menyentuh sisi lemahnya saat ini.

Momoi Satsuki menghela nafas. Ia lalu duduk di samping Aomine—sejenak memperhatikan wajah teman masa kecilnya itu dari samping. Kemudian jemari lentiknya perlahan menelusur helaian rambut Aomine dengan lembut. Seakan mengisyaratkan bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Aomine tidak memberi penolakan—hanya berdecak kesal sejenak namun tetap membiarkan cewek itu membelai kepalanya dengan lembut.

"Satsuki—" Aomine mulai bicara—pelan.

"Tetsu—apakah dia membenciku sekarang?" Wajah lelaki itu memerah namun berusaha ia sembunyikan. Momoi tersenyum.

"Apakah Tetsu-kun akan membenci seseorang yang tetap tidak membiarkannya menang walaupun memiliki perasaan khusus padanya?" Cewek itu malah balik bertanya. Aomine jengkel, sudut matanya yang melirik Momoi ia alihkan ke hal lain.

"Grrrhh—mana gue tau—Malah balik nanya." Lagi-lagi cewek itu tersenyum—bahkan tertawa kecil. "Tapi menurutku, Dai-chan sudah melakukan hal yang benar."

"Tapi—" Aomine terdiam sejenak, merasa ragu untuk melanjutkan ucapannya namun tidak melihat jalan lain. "Tapi aku sudah menyakiti hatinya," ia berkata pelan, pada akhirnya membiarkan cewek itu masuk untuk menyentuh sisi lemahnya yang ia benci. Sisi lemah dirinya yang memiliki perasaan khusus pada pria mungil itu. Kuroko Tetsuya. Perasaan ingin memiliki, menguasai, dan melindungi.

"Tetsu-kun akan baik-baik saja," Momoi menjawab. "Ia sekarang memiliki teman-teman yang ia butuhkan untuk membangkitkan dirinya dan jadi lebih kuat," cewek itu mendongak, menerawang langit biru.

_Teman-teman yang ia butuhkan. _Batin Aomine tersayat. Benar, Kuroko memiliki teman-teman yang saat ini sangat ia butuhkan dan mendukungnya sepenuh hati. Mungkin bagi Kuroko, saat ini ia—Aomine Daiki—tidak lebih dari mantan rekan setim saat SMP, dan hanya akan menjadi sebuah penghalang yang harus ia hancurkan untuk mewujudkan mimpinya bersama rekan setimnya. Lelaki itu menggigit bibir. Dadanya terasa nyeri. Perasaan yang muncul saat ini begitu kuat—membuncah. Sedikit saja, ingin ia kembali menyentuh sosok mungil itu—bayangannya. Segala yang dulu miliknya yang paling berharga. Tidak—kini Kuroko bukan lagi miliknya, bukan lagi bayangannya. Dan karenanya, Aomine tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa.

Tiba-tiba sebuah sosok berambut merah ikut memasuki pikirannya. Sosok yang kini memiliki bayangannya. Kagami Taiga, cahaya redup baru Kuroko Tetsuya. Aomine mengatupkan giginya, marah. Merasa tidak sudi bila orang seperti Kagami dim dim dim memiliki bayangannya yang berharga. _Kuroko memilih pria yang salah. _Bahkan pria itu tidak bisa mengalahkan dirinya saat pertandingan sebelumnya.

_Ck_—berdecak, sedikit mentertawakan argumen dongkol yang ia lontarkan untuk menutupi kekurangannya sendiri. Pada kenyataannya, keegoisan dan keangkuhannya lah yang telah membuat dirinya dan bayangannya berpisah.

Lalu, Aomine bangun dari posisi tidurnya, duduk membelakangi Momoi.

"Dai-chan?" Cewek berambut merah muda itu tampak bingung, tapi Aomine tidak menggubrisnya. Jemarinya tergerak mencengkram pagar besi—sedikit tertunduk. Melihat hal tersebut Momoi tidak bisa menahan diri—tangannya bergerak memeluk sosok di depannya itu. Erat. Merasa tidak tega sahabat masa kecilnya itu terjebak dalam sisi lemah dirinya.

"Dai-chan akan baik-baik saja.." Bisiknya pelan. Aomine tampak enggan menanggapi namun ia mengangguk samar.

_.  
_

_.  
_

_Tapi aku tidak akan baik-baik saja jika hanya berdiam diri, benar kan, Tetsu?_

* * *

Yosh. Kayaknya masih bersambung, saya belom ada ide lagi orz haha. Alay? Iya, lebay? Iya—haha.. Oya Kalo berkenan minta reviewnya dong, dan.. uhm no flames? Arigatou~

Daigo.


End file.
